Girls can't play video games (Fem Smosh Games)
by Mythical and Magic
Summary: So... the title's pretty self explanatory. check authors note inside for more info. please be respectful and flames will be used to make the air smell nice, (yes i am that weird!) sucky summary. Pairings?... Maybe..
1. Chapter 1

So.. There have been **ALOT** of stories written about the guys from Smosh Games, (Understatement of the last 2 years!) **BUT! **I have yet to see any FEM! stories. THE HORROR! so i decided to make the possible first Smosh Games fic in which I have made David Moss (Lasercorn) into a girl, Davina Moss (Still Lasercorn). This was just a thought I had randomly and have absolutely no idea where this is going.

So I present you with this!

**DISCLAIMER: The guys own themselves and all that jazz.**

**WARNING: Language and possible suggestive themes/stereotyping/sexism?**

* * *

><p>It would have been just an average Monday for Davina Moss, had she woken up in her own bed, had she not have been in a different State and had she not have gotten tickets to go to Comic Con! Davina had been saving up for <span>months<span> to make sure she was able to go, and had kicked up a fuss at work to make sure that she got all her jobs done, no fucks given about anyone else or their problems. Her boss had been impressed and given her the time off so she could be apart of the chaotic mess of video game heaven. Davina had nearly transformed into a squealing, jumping, insane but happy mess right there and then.

But why had she wanted to go to Comic Con in the first place? Simple; she liked to play video games and did so without shame. In fact she could give a few guys a serious sprint for their money when it came to beating games. Her dad had introduced her to the wonderful, nerdy world of video games as a kid and she had never gotten out of playing them. Even when she started bringing playing cards into school, and got teased for it. It really didn't matter to her, every insult, comment, she brushed it of with ease and a one figured salute.

Getting up was actually fairly easy for Davina, who would usually sleep through her alarm with no care. Walking into the hotel bathroom Davina looked at herself in the mirror. With her wide brown eyes, that seemed to stare creepily at you even if she was looking away, shoulder length brown hair you could easily overlook Davina and pass her off as some weird chick with big eyes. But that would mean you would miss the bright smile and mischievous glint that came with her almost childlike enthusiasm and wonderment. So in short, Davina Moss not your average girl, not by a long shot.

Cleaning herself up took less time then what most girls would have thought being acceptable for going out in public, but somehow, Davina made it work. Slipping on her faded jeans and Deadpool shirt that was far too big for her, Davina slipped into a comfortable pair of shoes, grabbed her phone, purse and hotel key before walking out her suit.

_Onward to Comic Con!, _Davina thought while walking onto the streets of San Diego.

XXX

**Davina's POV **

It was super easy to find the building where Comic Con was being held, just look for the crazy people in utterly outrageous costumes. Seriously! How long do some of those things take to make!? Its insane! I felt kinda intimidated being surrounded by all these people in cosplay, but then I saw that there were some people who had decided not to wear any costumes and so gave a few a smile as they walked passed. There were a few guys that gave me glares as I walked around looking at all the cool stuff that were around, it didn't bother me as much as it used to so I forgot about them and focused on my true goal:

GET AWESOME MERCH!

It didn't take long for me to spot a really cool Deadpool poster that just looked badass from every angle. Deadpool is kind off my hero and favorite Marvel character ever... I may have a tiny crush on him but it's not something unusual thing to have a crush on a fictional character so, I feel no shame. I asked how much it was and it took seconds for me to be holding the poster in my hands and doing my best not to damage it in any way. After wandering around the Con for a good couple of hours, I started to get hungry and so decided to hunt down some late breakfast/early lunch and discover San Diego. After a quick stop to drop the poster off in my hotel room, before hitting the streets, again. Finding a little cafe I sat down with a coffee and little snack and started browsing the internet for random stuff.

I found a ad asking for a gamer who had experience in playing Starcraft. I had been playing Starcraft as if I were on crack since a friend introduced it to me a while back. Shrugging to myself I filled out an application form and emailed it to the company, not expecting a reply and sat back to think about what it meant if I got the job. I had been planing to quit my job for weeks now, it was just becoming to boring and repetitive. I was too absorbed in my thoughts that the hand that came into my vision made me jump a bit. Looking up I recognized one of the guys that had given me a odd look at Comic Con, I knew what about to happen and sighed. _Here we go again_, I thought.

"Does that shirt belong to you?" The guy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well its on my body so, yeah. Its mine. Your point being?" _  
><em>

"Girls shouldn't play video games, or express an interest in anything like that. Its not really..." The guy trailed off.

"Its not what? Its not 'girly'? Well tough shit. I'm not gonna stop doing something I love because its different, so suck it." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the guy expectedly. _What do ya say to that fucker?_

"You know you'll never get a boyfriend if you keep doing what your doing."

"I don't give two fucks! Now piss off!" I was beyond annoyed. No one, but me, had the right to decide whether or not I got a boyfriend or not. Who the fuck did this guy think he was?!

After that incident, I decided to head back to Comic Con for another look around, all the while thinking about what that guy had said to me. _What if hes right?, _I thought, _What if I never get a boyfriend? _

_Don't be stupid, _I scolded myself for thinking about such things. _When your ready Davina and the right man comes along, then you can think about this kind of thing._

"Until then, operation Comic Con Commence, again!" I yelled to no one in particular while walking back in the direction of the Con, all the while laughing at the odd stares that people gave me.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Please? (puppy dog eyes)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2's up now! What!? Well I decided that this story has started to become therapy for me as for the next couple of weeks leading up to christmas all I have at school is.. mock exams... **EXAMS! ****SEND**** AMBERLAMPS**! in all seriousness though thanks to Blaze Cat for being the first person to Fav, and to iamtheoutcast for being the first to review, you guys are awesome. and yeah, that's pretty much it.

**DISCLAIMER: owning nothing.. possibly (can't really tell anymore)**

**WARNING: language, sexism, stereotyping and anything else you may find.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Davina's POV<strong>

Well after that eventful episode at Comic Con happened, I was sat on my couch at home browsing the web for anything interesting. I quit my old job bout.. two days ago? And had spent the those days either, looking for a new job or visiting a friend I have in the Marines. He's getting deployed to Afghanistan soon and I've known him for a while now and we had become quite close, so I really wanted to spend time with him before he leaves. We'd been discussing what we wanted to do before he got on the plane and he said that he really wanted to get some tattoos... Me being the sucker I am, said I'd get back to him on that request but expressed an interest. Why do I get myself into these kind of things!?

Browsing the web became incredibly boring as there was literally nothing interesting out there, so I decided to check my emails. Not expecting to find anything interesting, I was blown away by the first email in my inbox, a reply from the place where I had filled out an application form for! They had accepted me! An actual gaming corp had accepted me! Holy fucking god! Scanning through the email they said they wanted me to start on Thursday of this week and to be prepared for any kind of provocative stereotyping from any of the male employers. _Thats the least of my worries_, I thought with a hue grin on my face. _I have so got to tell my Dad the news! _And so I grabbed the phone to call my Dad to tell him the fantastic news.

_(fast forward time)_

I arrived at the place more nervous than anything else. After having called my Dad to tell him the good news I had started freaking out a bit. _What if nobody likes me? Or even worse, they take one look and fire me instantly. _Having spent longer than normal to get ready I hoped that the lesser of the two thoughts was not going to happen. Taking a deep breath, I walked to find the place where I needed to be while trying not to draw too much attention to myself.

After wandering down a near empty corridor for a couple of minutes, I checked the room number that I needed but didn't look where I was going. And I bumped into someone who was a bit more solid then what I was expecting and so I fell on my ass. Shaking my head to clear it, I looked up and saw not one but two people staring down at me, the one who I had actually bumped into had the brightest eyes I had ever seen.

**Third Person **

Davina looked up at the people who she had accidentally bumped into, and went a bright crimson. _So much for not drawing attention to myself, _she thought.

"Well done Joshua. You have successfully caused an innocent lady to fall and land on her ass, you now win ultimate douchebag of the year." The smaller of the two said glancing up at his taller companion, who by this time had gone as red as she had. The man tried to apologise but she would have none of it and waved him off.

"It was my fault for not looking where I was going. You have nothing to apologise for." She said with a radiant smile.

The man returned the smile gingerly and helped Davina to her feet. After Davina had dusted herself she looked at the poor man, Joshua according to his friend, who she had clumsily walked into. He had dark hair, brown eyes that were hidden by a pair of black glasses and was taller the Davina by a couple of metres. His friend next to him was smaller than Davina, but, as Davina knew, height wasn't everything. Feeling a bit self conscious Davina's eyes fell to the ground and she looked at the two men shyly.

"Erm... Do you think you could tell me where this room is?" Davina asked showing the guys a piece of paper which they scanned through the information and smiled.

"Yep cause thats where we're headed now." The smaller of the two answered, passing the paper back with a nod.

Davina took the paper back with a grin,"Thanks. I'm Davina, Davina Moss."

"I'm Matt Sohinki and the goof you bumped into is Joshua Ovenshire." The man, now called Matt, answered.

"Or you can call me "The Jovenshire"." Joshua answered back with a wink. Davina gave a coy smile in return;

"If its all the same to you, I think I'll call Joven, cause thats a bit easier to remember."

Matt laughed as Joven's attempted flirting had been turned against him and they walked in the direction of the room where they needed to be. _Maybe workin here won't be as awkward as I thought, _Davina mussed.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Please?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

And here we have chapter 3. I'm trying to make sure that the outline of this story is set up before I have my exams and can't write as much as what I would like. I noticed a few people demanding some JovenCorn in this story and I have to say that I'm not really ready to introduce any pairings this early on so, pairings may happen some time in the future... Maybe...However I never said anything about flirting... (grins magically)

**DISCLAIMER: I think you get the point now**

**Warning: Language, sexism. stereotyping, anything else you may find.**

* * *

><p><strong>Davina's POV<strong>

After having embarrassed myself, I realized that it was nothing compared to what was going to happen pretty soon... In two days to be exact. The friend I have in the Marines is getting deployed to Afghanistan sometime next week and had reminded me about getting those tattoos. Yes, I had agreed to it as it would be a waste not to see what I had been doodling for the past couple of days. Its gonna look pretty awesome when its done.

It's a unicorn, with a rocket launcher on its back and a laser instead of a horn. Its gonna look wicked on my shoulder, but I'm really worried that it will hurt a lot or that I'll take one look at it and hate it instantly regret it. I didn't really know anyone who actually had any tattoos... Until I saw Joven's arms.

_We were just walking along to a meeting, myself and Joven, laughing at some bad joke Joven made. It was completely unexpected when he raised his left arm and I saw, what I thought were Chinese characters, I was later told by Sohinki (Matt, that's his new nickname) that they are Japanese characters. Joven noticed my staring and looked at his wrist and smiled. He then winked at me (!) and flipped over his other wrist. And to my horror and amazement, there were a set of fangs staring at me._

_"That must have hurt like a bitch!" I whispered in awe and shock, "How the fuck did you manage not to scream or not to punch the guy in the face?" I lightly touched the tattoo on Joven's wrist, how did he manage to stay still to get them?_

_"Yeah most tattoos hurt. All mine did." He said, smile growing bigger.  
><em>

_"All?" I asked with childlike ignorance. Joven chuckled at my naïvety, telling me that he had more than two tattoos and that they weren't just on his arms. All have different, personal meanings. I looked into the lensed eyes that belonged to the man I had come to call my friend and felt a calmness that I had never felt in my life flow through my veins. Joven gave me another smile before capturing my hand that was still on his wrist, and pulling me back down the corridor to the meeting room._

I had thought about telling Joven about my tattoo problems but had rejected the idea with as much venom as I could think of. I didn't want to be spooked out of my decision or to be told that it wasn't a good idea. I was going to get a tattoo, with my friend, as I promised... No matter how much it's gonna hurt.

**Joven's POV (Timeskip also present)**

I walked into the office early one morning to see Sohinki playing some Dota 2 on his computer. I rolled my eyes at the familiar sight and looked around for Davina. She had been quiet the past few days and I was a bit worried, she didn't seem to be the quiet type. She had only been here a few weeks and had already made such an impact on both me and Sohinki. We both had texted her yesterday and neither of us got any reply.

"Hey dude, have you heard anything about Davina? See's been really quiet lately." I asked the Dota playing nerd. Sohinki paused his game and turned to face me with a look as if to say "really dude? If you don't know, then how the fuck should I know?". It was at that moment when Davina walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I looked at the girl and noticed that she seemed to not be putting any movement on her right shoulder. Her eyes also seemed to be a bit watery. Sohinki noticed to;

"Hey Daveen. Whats with the silence?" Sohinki asked concerned. Daveen's smile slipped and she looked at the floor.**  
><strong>

"One of my friends is in the Marines and he's getting deployed in a few days." She said softly. _Oh! _

"You alright then?" I asked concerned. There seemed to be a bit more to the story then that but I chose not to question it further. I could always stop her later.

"Yeah just fine." She trailed off softly and walked to her office space. I decided to wait a bit longer before asked her what was really bugging her.

XXX

A couple of hours later I was sat alone in the office with Daveen. This was my chance to ask her what really was going on, what I didn't expect was her coming over to me and asking;

"What's it like after you get a tattoo?" My eyes widened at her words. _Da fuck?_

"Erm... It hurts for a few days and is quite red, after that it doesn't hurt so much." I offered. She nodded her head and looked at the floor. I was confused as to why she was asking.

"Is there something you're not telling?" I prompted. Davina looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen and told me.

"My friend and I went out yesterday and we got a tattoo each. It hurts like an actual bitch and I want to claw of my skin. I didn't want to tell anyone because I thought it may scare me into not getting it done." My heart broke at the tone of her voice. I felt so much sympathy for her as that's what it was like when I got all of mine done. To show that felt some compassion towards her, I stood up and wrapped my arms, tenderly around her. I was rather shocked when she wrapped her arms around my waist and cried into my chest but it was nice to know she trusted me with this small gesture.

"You can tell me anything you know, I won't judge." I said quietly after a few minutes. I felt Davina nod once and sniff. She then looked up at me with a new excitement in her eyes.

"Do you want to see it? Its pretty fuckin' awesome!" I laughed at her new-found enthusiasm and nodded. She broke out of my arms, turned around and pulled down the right sleeve of her too big shirt. It was a unicorn... With a laser instead of a horn, and a fricking rocket launcher on its back. It did look pretty awesome, I had to admit, and it oddly suited her. I have no clue as to where the next words came from.

"Do you mind if I call you Lasercorn?" She seemed to process this for a while before turning back around a hugging me again.

"I'm strangely ok with that." She smiled. And from that day onwards, me and Sohinki (who found out a few days later) called her Lasercorn.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Please? Come on I gave you some JovenCorn! What more do you want from me?!<p> 


End file.
